A path to love
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: With Yukas help Shiroi finally asks Dio out... But who are Yuka exactly? As Marcus dies Aoba comes into the picture will Yuka fall for him and what will Dios answer be? (I tried my best)


**A/n: Sooo this is for Shiranai Atsune. I really hope the first chapter turned out good...**

**/Kiwi loveberry**

**ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ**

A girl at the age of 16 sat on the floor looking around the small room. She had red hair flowing down over her shoulders. The hair was pinned up by the most expensive looking hairpin. The photograps on the walls started to get old. Tuffted and roughfly handeled. A picture from the past it was. Hina stood there besides her. She, herself smiled widely at the camera with Bizons arms around her waist. Why was she there? How did she get there? She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yuka" Shirois voice. Her coupling buddy. Raziels pilot. Lunaras sister valiancer. "What are you doing?" Yukas lips curled up to a smile.

"Looking at photos!" she hummed. "Thought I don't really reamember anything but their name..."

"hmmpf, not intressting enough. I want to go out fighting!"

"About Dio again? Why haven't you asked him out yet girl? You should go for him! He has a shitty personality so you have no competitors"

"Are you a idiot?!"

A growl. Yuka nodded.

"Clearly I am... but I sure you that you've got a chanse"

Shiroi bit her bottomlip in thought. Yuka sat down on the bedside beside her. Started to sing a lullaby. The two of them used to sit like that since they took Shiroi and her in. But now the war was raging on outside. The signal about the warrios return was played in the loadspeakers. The two girls got up. Rushed off to meet up with the others. Or more like Yuka rushed while forcing Shiroi to do the same by holding her hand tightly. Yuka ran up to Luxon.

"Marcus~ how was your first time piloting-" she cut herself off as she saw him. That was not Marcus, it was someone else. "No way..." she mumbled. "Marcus? Where is he!" She stepped inside the cockpit shaking the other boy.

"Uh, no I'm Watase Aoba..." the boy awkwardly said trying to calm her down.

"... He's dead aren't he...?"

Dio had come up to her and patted her shoulder. "Yes he's dead" There was no sorrow in his voice. It was plain statement.

"That idiot..." she grunted. Tears started to well up. The Aoba person handed her a handkiefer. She took it and wiped her tears. "This happens all the time..." Dio pointed a gun at Aoba.

"What are you staring at?" Yuka questioned as she noticed Shiroi stare at her.

"Are you honestly crying?"

"Shut your mouth I'm not in a good mode." Yuka blurted and brushed past Shiroi. The blue haired girl didn't say another word. Just stared at her friend walk away before following her. They were friends after all and Shiroi knew that Marcus and Yuka had been close. Those two had been like brother and sister. She knocked at the door.

"I know you're in there! Let me in" the blue haired demanded. Yuka slowly opend the door. Her face was swallowen and all red. Shiroi hugged her tightly. Either of them was huggy people but this was the right time to be huggy.

"Damn him..." Yuka sobbed. Shiroi sat her chin ontop of the others head slowly rocking the sad one in her arms. "Why did he become a pilot?" The red head stopped shaking. Maybe she'd finally realized that he wouldn't come back because she was crying. "Now it feel a lot better... Marcus wouldn't be happy if he saw me cry beacuse he died. He hates when I cry he said... but I swear that I never will forget about him"

"Sounds like a good idea" Shiroi said still rocking her in her arms.

"Shiroi~ I love you~"

"Yeah... I love you too Yuka"

Yes they were like sisters. Really close and really, really protective of the other. Since they both got taken in to be an alliance solider at the same time. And ofcourse. They were both girls in the same age. Mayuka was out of question. She came to them just the other day. The girls looked up at each other. A smile played on their lips. They were allright. That was all that mattered.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

"Eh?! You and that thing is coupling buddys?!" a blue-haired girl screamed as Dio told the other pilots about the "amazing" news.

"As I said!" Dio sneered. Aoba felt a bit awkward in this situation and the fact that the girl didn't seem to like him was another scary fact. The red-haired girl took his hand into a handshake.

"I am Yuka, nice to meet you" she beamed. She was not like when she shook him wildly about 3 hours ago.

"Nice to meet you..." Aoba greeted. The other girl and Dio still fought about who knew the best. The other two pilots however presentated themself.

"Jarl." "Lee"

Aoba smiled at them both. Humorless. He couldn't help but feel depressed. Who wouldn't if you never got to see your family again?

"Hey Aoba! Don't show us that smile! You should smile with all your face! Marcus allways smiled!" Yuka said. Her smile was cheery and it made Aoba feel a little better. Dio and the other girl finally stopped their argument.

"I'm Shiroi" she said plainly not even smiling. An icequeen? Suddenly the alarm whined loadly through the ship.

"Yuka and Shiroi, get ready to launch!" the loudspeekers shouted. Said girls' stod up and ran towards their mechas. Aoba himself was dragged into the cockpit of the big ship, cygnus.

"Conect with Yuka!"

"Acception!"

The foes didn't stand a chance agianst the girls. They were far too powerfull. Elvira squeeled. "Raziel and Lunara did it again! Yuka and Shiroi are so impressive!" she almost spun around in her chair. Mayuka smiled heartwarmly and jumped in happyness with Anessa. Dio hmmpfed and turned around. Soon the girls were back aboard on Cygnus. Yuka hugged Shiroi who didn't hug back. They ran towards the boys.

"You were amazing!" Aoba said to them. Yukas smile widened. Shiroi smiled at her happiness. Then stopped when she saw Dios expression. She looked down at the floor.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

They laid on Shirois bed. Yuka was hugging a pillow while Shiroi only sat in her pyjamas. They were watching a movie togheter.

"Do you believe him?" Yuka suddenly asked her friend. The blue-haired turned her head away from the movie.

"huh?"

"Do you believe that Aoba really is from the past?"

"no, do you?"

"No, but it would be cool!"

"yes, it would be cool" they got back to watch the movie.


End file.
